


Home Is Where Snow Falls

by Autymnb24



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autymnb24/pseuds/Autymnb24
Summary: Jon Snow is shocked when he finds Sansa Stark in front of his home one morning. Everyone thought Sansa was dead after the tragedies that hit the Stark family. Jon welcomes Sansa back to the North and both get to know the other like they never did before...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jonsa fic. This is what I have so far. I am writing more though. Tell me what you think.

On Friday morning, Jon Snow didn’t know what to do when Sansa Stark showed up on his doorstep. Should he hug her? Stand there in silence? Let her in? Was he dreaming? Was it even her? What could he do if it was really her? He was never that close to Sansa like he was with Arya, Bran, and Robb. What did she want him to do? Gods this was all confusing and he was just standing there like a statue while Sansa stared at him. 

“Um...hi...it's me...Sansa...Ned Stark’s daughter...” She said in a soft tone. 

“I know,” Jon whispers, still wide-eyed at her. Last time he saw Sansa she was 15 years old. She was shorter, with lighter red hair, and a baby face. Now, she looked like a taller beautiful adult woman and he didn’t know what to say or do. Jon knew she probably didn’t want to hug him. However, before Jon could walk to the side to let her in his home, Sansa jumped into his arms. She nuzzles her head into his neck like a wolf pup and held him tightly in an embrace. Jon was shocked by this physical contact. Sansa never hugged him  _ ever _ . He always wished she loved him like Robb and Arya did but that never happened. Sansa was distance with him...just like Catelyn was...

Jon hugged her back and closed his eyes. He needed to just shut off his brain and enjoy this small moment. 

Sansa Stark was **_alive_**. The wolf princess had returned home to the north. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Sansa looked out the window while Jon made her a cup of hot cocoa. It was snowing softly outside. It had been years since she seen snow. She thought she would never see it ever again, but here she was back in the north...where the snow fell. Sansa finally felt safe…

“Here,” Jon passed her a mug. Sansa gave Jon a small smile and accepted the warm hot cocoa. Sansa blew on it then took a sip. Sansa moaned. “Just like dad use to make it,”

“Before I left Winterfell, I stole his recipe,”

“Seriously?”

“Well...actually Arya stole it for me,” Jon admits.

“Of course,”

“It wasn’t until I heard about Ned’s death that I finally tried making it...and when I took the first sip it tasted like  _ home _ …” Jon trails off. Sansa studies Jon in deep thought. Jon shakes his head and laughs. “Sorry, sounds silly-”

“It doesn’t, I mean I always ate lemon cakes in King's Landing. Every time I took a bite they tasted like home...but I stopped eating them. I couldn’t hope anymore. It was stupid of me to think that I could just go back home…”

“Your home now,” Jon says.

Sansa nods her head slightly. “Yeah…” then continues to drink her hot cocoa. She was always such an ass to Jon and he still welcomed her into his home with open arms. Sansa didn’t want to upset him and tell him this wasn’t really home. This wasn’t Winterfell. This was just a cabin in the far North Jon lived in. 

“Jon, I want to apologize,” Sansa begins. 

“What?” Jon asks confused.

“I was a real ass to you,”

“Sansa-”

“No, I need to say this!” Sansa blurts. Jon closes his mouth and lets her speak. 

“I was an ass to you and I am sorry. You didn’t deserve it. I was awful has a child-”

“You weren’t-”

“Jon I was a spoiled awful brat! Just admit it!”

“...Okay, you were awful…” Jon admits amused somewhat.

“Yes, and I am sorry. I just hope you will forgive me one day-”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Jon states. Sansa gives him a look and rolls her eyes. “Can you just not be so nice?”

Jon chuckles. “Fine, I forgive you! Happy?”

“Yes,” Sansa grins then drinks the rest of her hot cocoa. Jon gazes at her has she does this. Sansa should be weirded out by this but she wasn’t. They hadn’t seen each other in years. She knew there was nothing creepy or bad the way Jon stared at her with his soft eyes. He was just in shock how much she had grown. 

Jon looked different too. He didn’t look like a boy anymore. He looked like a man. His hair was slicked back, in a man bun instead of being out and curly. Jon had a long Stark-like face and he was actually handsome. “Uh, Jon...why aren’t you at the watch anymore?” 

Jon face immediately falls by the mention of the watch. “Oh, that…”

“I went there looking for you...Ed sent me here...he said you would tell me-”

“He shouldn’t have told you that!” Jon snaps and stands up from his seat. Sansa is a bit shocked he snapped at her like that but stays strong. Sansa has seen worse. 

“...We don’t have to talk about it…”

Jon sighs then turn back to Sansa. “I’m sorry, Sansa. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that...let’s just say I was exiled,”

“Exiled? On what grounds?” Sansa asks. 

“...I was Lord Commander and they didn’t like the choices I made…”

Sansa puts her mug down on the table and crosses her arms. “So, all of them voted to exile you?”

“Not exactly...they tried to kill me,”

“WHAT?!” Sansa exclaims. 

“I escaped,”

“Barely!” 

“I had friends. They helped me escape…”

Sansa stands up and gives Jon a quick hug. “I’m sorry,” 

Jon blinks then shrugs. “It's okay...I should have never gone to Night’s Watch...I was stupid to leave Winterfell,”

“You're not the only stupid one. I mean you are talking to the girl who wanted to marry Joffrey Baratheon and have his babies,”

Jon bursts out laughing. Sansa shoves him playfully. “It's not that funny!”

“Sorry, Sans, it really is!”

Sansa can’t help but smile. “Arya would be laughing with you right now and Bran would try not to,”

Both Jon and Sansa smiles turn into sadness. An awkward silence occurs. 

“Um...so...I should-”

“You traveled a long way to get here. You must be tired,” Jon says. 

Sansa bites her lip and nods. “I am,”

"Follow me," Jon tells Sansa. She gazes out the window one more time then grabs her bag and follows Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes Jon is not used to Sansa hugging him. lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon lead Sansa into a guest room. He was lucky the cabin Edd sent him to had a guest room or he would be sleeping on the couch. Jon still couldn’t believe Sansa was here. That she apologized to him? Jon didn’t need the apology. It always hurt him that she didn’t care for him like Arya and Robb did but he knew Sansa still cared somewhat for him. Sansa never treated him like Cat treated him. She wasn't that horrible to him.

“Here is your room,” Jon told Sansa while he opened the door for her. Sansa walked into the small room and looked around. It had a queen size bed, dresser, small bookshelf, and a small television with a bunch of DVDs on top of it. 

“It's nice,” Sansa smiled. 

“I know it's not what you're used to,” 

“Jon, it's good. I like it,” Sansa says. She put down her bag and looked out the big window. 

“Well...I’ll let you get some rest,” Jon says awkwardly. Sansa nods and whispers. “Thank you,” to him before he leaves. 

“No problem,” Jon walks out of the room and lets Sansa rest.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Sansa slowly awoke from her slumber. She sat up in her bed, stretched out her arms, and gazed out the window. It stopped snowing but she could still see the beautiful snow everywhere. Sansa noticed the sun was rising up. 

“I must have slept all day and night,” Sansa whispered to herself. She was surprised. Sansa hadn’t had a good night of slumber for...years! She always had to stay alert. It was also hard to sleep when she didn’t feel safe. Now, that she was staying with Jon she felt safer. Her guard was still up. However, she knew Jon would never try to hurt her. Jon was Jon. He was her family. Her brother…

It was weird saying that. Jon grew up with her family. Her father took him in even though her mother did not really like it. When she was little Sansa would hear them argue about sending Jon into a new home. Her mother found homes with loving families Jon could go to but her father denied all of them. One fight Jon heard and he tried to run away but Robb and Arya went after him and talked him into staying. Sometimes it seemed pretty clear Ned and Catelyn knew who Jon parents really are. There had been a reason Catelyn hated Jon Snow so much. He was a reminder of something. Something her mother didn’t need a reminder of. 

Sansa's head looked up once she heard scratching on her door. Before she could get up and open the door, the door opened up and a big white wolf walked into her room. Sansa gasped at the big white wolf but wasn’t scared. “Ghost?” She gasped. The wolf gazed up at her with his soft red eyes. “It's me, Sansa. You might not remember me…” Sansa sighed. Ghost jumped on the bed and laid his head on her lap. Sansa smiled and hugged the dire wolf very tightly. “You feel like home...do you want to go home?”

Ghost licked Sansa’s face. Sansa giggled. “I will take that has a yes!”

Sansa heard chopping of wood. She looked out the window and saw Jon cutting up some wood outside. “I have to get ready, how about you go watch Jon?” Ghost did a little nod and walked out the room, heading over to Jon. Sansa laid out her clothes, brushed her teeth, and took a 20-minute shower. Once she was all dressed, she put on her coat, hat, gloves, and scarf then went outside. Sansa waited until Jon was done loading up his gun to say hello to him.

“Hey,”

Jon turned around and smiled at Sansa. “Hey...Sansa...how did you sleep?”

“Good...thank you...sorry I slept all day and into the night,”

“It's fine. You needed your rest,”

“So...where are you going?”

“Where are _we_ going,” Jon corrects her with a smirk. “I thought you could come along with me on my hunt.”

“Hunt?”

“Yes. I know it's not your type of thing but I don’t want to leave you all alone and Ghost usually comes with me on my hunts.” Jon explains to Sansa.

_ Is he being overprotective? I can stay here by myself.   _ “I don’t have a problem with going along with you. Um...why are you hunting? Isn’t there a town?”

Jon turns around to pack his bag and mutters “No,” 

“Jon?” Sansa crosses her arms at Jon and squints at his back. “I can tell you're lying,”

“Fine,” Jon sighs. “There...might be a small village half hour away from here,”

“Hmm. Might?” Sansa teases. Jon shakes his head and puts the bag over his shoulder. 

“Yes. Look, Sansa, I am a great hunter,”   
“I don’t doubt it...but Jon you don’t have to go through all this trouble to hunt. Also, I checked your fridge and you have no food. Have you just been eating anything you can find in the woods?” Sansa asks concerned.

“It's...still food! Fills me up!”

“I know you do what you have to do to survive but Jon you don’t have to make things harder for yourself anymore,” Sansa tells him and walks into the cabin with determination. 

_ What the hell is she doing?  _ “Sansa, it's fine. I like how things are!” 

Sansa ignores Jon and opens the bottom cabinet and reaches for the stash money Edd told her he gave Jon. Sansa counts the money and puts some in her pocket. Jon gives her an incredulous glance. “What are you doing?”

“You know what I am doing! While you hunt I am going into town to shop for things we need,”

“Sansa, there is no need!”

“Jon you need fresh water and vegetables and medicine-”

“I have a first aid kit!”

“You need more! We can get more. I know you have a snowmobile. I will take it into this town and you can go hunting with Ghost.”

“No,”

“Are you telling me I can’t go into town?” Sansa scoffs.

“No, I am saying you can’t go into town without me," Jon grabs the keys off the coffee table. "Also, you won’t know which way to go,” He adds.  

“You can tell me the directions and I can-”

“Sansa the answer is no...we will just go together…”  _ Why is she doing this to me? _

“You don’t have to,” Sansa sighs.

_ Yes, I do.  _ “Doesn’t matter if I feel like I have to or not. We are going into town, together to get what you want-”

“What **_we need_** ,” Sansa reminds him.

“Right, I am going to get the mobile. You wait,” Jon says. While Jon leaves, Sansa waits outside the door. Ghost walks up to Sansa and waits with her. 

“Wow, he is stubborn isn’t he?”

Ghost makes a little nod. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jon drove Sansa to a town called Weir Village. It was a small village Jon had passed once to get to his cabin. It was also a place where some of the men from the wall came to. To stay, to eat, to _fuck_.

Everyone in this town knew Jon was exiled and thought he was a traitor. News spread so fast Jon didn't even have time to come up with a fake name like Ned Doe. After going to the village once Jon decided to stay away from there. He was tired of the judgemental looks people gave him. He had been given looks all his life, but now he didn't have to deal with it. It could just be him and Ghost.

There was honestly no need to go into town anyway. Jon wasn’t that much of a people person. He still talked to Edd and Sam through letters. He could get his food from the forest. Ned taught him how to hunt at an early age and he did so when he was part of the watch. He had no need to go to a store but Sansa did. 

Jon stopped the snowmobile in front of the Weir Superstore. Sansa got off the bike then Jon did after. Some men walked by them and glared at Jon and Sansa. “Here we go,” Jon grunted.

“What?” Sansa asks.

“Here we are, I said,” Jon lies.

“Okay, I will try to be quick, I promise,” Sansa tells Jon and walks into the store. Jon followed and watched has Sansa picked up a basket and began to shop around. He sighed. Jon would rather be in the woods hunting but Sansa insisted. He couldn't let her go into town alone. What if something happened? They just reunited. He didn't want to lose her. Jon owed it to Ned to keep his eldest daughter safe and he already lost Bran, Robb, Ned, Rickon, and Arya. _Arya_. _If Sansa was Arya, she would have gone hunting with me no questions. But Sansa wasn't like Arya. She was Sansa._

 

_________________________

 

After picking out some veggies, Sansa glanced at Jon pouting in an aisle while she walked by it. She kept walking instead of saying hi to him.  _ He must hate me and wish I was Arya _ . He just doesn't get it! It's not like I had problem going hunting. I would have watched him hunt and hanged out with Ghost. He doesn't understand that we don't have to live like this! We can get the supplies we need and can eat more than deer and rabbit and other things. Doesn’t he miss a home cooked meal? Juice? Ibuprofen? Muffins? Sansa threw in a box of banana nut muffins in her basket aggresively then finished up her shopping trying not to think about Jon. 

The last thing Sansa picked out was a toy for Ghost to play with. While she was doing that a man wearing black furs came up to her. “You have a dog?” 

_Well. Duh._ Sansa didn't look up but made a small smile. “Um...kind of…”

“Cool...I have one too,”

Sansa looked up at the guy. She could tell he had desire in his eyes. She had seen those eyes before. Littlefinger gave her the same look.  _ Gods, is he lying so I will fuck him?  _ “Really?”

“Yeah, her name is Lolipop,”

“Lolipop?” Sansa hums.

“I loved lolipops has a kid so I named her that...what is your dog name?”

“Ghost,” Sansa murmurs while keep looking for toys. 

“Ghost? That is a strange name for a dog,” He chuckles.

_ Not a dog, a direwolf...but I can’t say that. I don’t need you knowing I am a Stark.  _

Sansa finds a Pizza emoji dog toy for Ghost and gushes. “Aww. He will love this,”

“That is cute,” 

“Oh, right...I have to-”

“You want to hang out?”

Sansa gasps. “What?”

“You can drop off your things and come over to the bar. You can bring your dog,”

“...What bar?” She asks with curiosity. 

“Patty’s. Sells some killer cosmos,”

Sansa bites her lip. “You seem sweet but I am too busy right now to hang out,”

“Really?”

“Yes,”

“Really?” He repeats.

"Yes,"

"Are you sure?"

“I said no!” Sansa snaps annoyed. 

The man growls. “You don’t have to be a bitch!”

“Bitch? Excuse me? I am a bitch because I don’t want to fuck you!”

“So you are thinking it,” He says coming closer to Sansa.

“Oh my God!” Sansa groans and walks pass him. He grabs Sansa’s hand. Fear hits Sansa has he pulls her toward him. “Let go, please,”

“Are you sure you don’t want to come to Patty’s? I promise you will have a hell of a time,” 

Sansa clenches her jaw and is about to say something but Jon beats her to it. “The lady said let go. It would be wise to do so,”

The guy lets go and spins around to Jon. They both glare at each other. “Um, Jon-”

"How about you go to checkout and wait by the snowmobile,”

Sansa shakes her head at the clichness. “How about you come with me?”

“Just give me two minutes,”

Sansa sighs , knowing he is too stubborn to go with her. “Fine,”

“Think about my offer, red,” The guy says before Sansa walks away. Sansa rolls her eyes at him and goes to the check out aisle. 

 _________________________

 

Once Sansa is done putting the bags in the rack of the snowmobile, Jon steps out of the store. She notices Jon has a bruise on his knuckles. Sansa watches Jon has he puts on his gloves and hops on the mobile with a grin on his face. “Ready?”

Sansa puts her hands on her hips. “How bad did you hurt him?”

“I don’t know what your talking about,”

“Seriously, Jon? The stare down? Asking me to walk away like we’re in a 80s movie,”

Jon chuckles. “He will leave you alone now, Sansa. That is all that matters,”

“What if I wanted to go?”

“Did you?”

“Well, no-”

“Aye, then all is fine. Let’s go home.”

Sansa shakes her head at Jon then hops back on the mobile. Sitting behind him. Jon makes a small smile “Hold on,”

Sansa puts her arms around Jon’s waist and blushes. “Don’t go too fast. Remember our stuff,”

“Okay,” Jon nods then starts the mobile and heads out of Weir Village. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Did you know that guy?” Sansa asked Jon while she put away the things they bought from the Weir Superstore. Jon was on the couch petting a content Ghost.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, he was wearing black furs...seemed from the night's watch,” Sansa explains.

“He was,”

“Do guys really break their vows that quickly for sex?” Sansa blurted out. She suddenly blushed.  _ Gods, Sansa! Your foster brother doesn’t want to hear you talking about sex! _

Jon gazed up at her and chuckled at her cuteness. “Depends,”

“Do you still take your vows seriously?”

“...I don’t know,” Jon sighs. “They exiled me. They said I wasn’t their brother anymore. I didn’t die for the watch...but I am not part of it anymore…”

“Sounds confusing,” Sansa says.

“It really is,” 

“So...you did know that guy?”

“Yes,” Jon admits. “His name is Gregor. A real douchebag.”

“I noticed that. He said he had a dog named Lollipop,”

“Lollipop?” Jon says in disbelief.  _ Fucking liar.  _

“Yeah, and he thought Ghost was an odd name for a dog,” Sansa shakes her head. “I really wanted to tell him Ghost was a dire wolf...but I didn’t want him to know I was a Stark of Winterfell,” Sansa walks over to the couch and hands Ghost the emoji pizza dog toy she got him. Ghost hops on the floor and begins playing with it like a puppy. Jon and Sansa smile at adorable Ghost. 

“So, are you still going hunting?” Sansa asks Jon. 

Jon shakes his head. “I don’t think so,”

Sansa scowls at him. “Jon, I can stay here by myself. Go hunt!”

“Thought you didn’t want me to hunt anymore,”   
“I wanted you not to go through so much trouble to get food but I can tell hunting is a hobby of yours like sewing is a hobby of mine,”   
“Hunting and sewing are very different,”

“They are but we still love doing those things,”

Jon nods. “Okay but you need to come with me,”   
“I can’t. I am making dinner,”

“Dinner? It's still morning,”

“I know you will hunt all day, Jon. I need be here to cook up a meal for both of us.”

“Sansa-”

“Ghost looks like he is not going anywhere,” Sansa observes. “He can babysit me. Happy?” She gives him a fake smile. 

Jon chuckles at her passive aggressiveness. “I don’t think you need a babysitter, Sans...I just don’t want to lose you, okay?” Sansa's eyes widen at Jon’s statement.  _ He doesn’t want to lose me...probably because I am Ned Stark’s daughter.  _ “That is very sweet of you...but I’m fine...we are not in any danger,”

Where they not in any danger? What if Gregor showed up and tried to attack Jon and her? What if Ramsay came?  _ I haven’t told him about Ramsey...I’ll tell him at dinner. _

Sansa pushed down the fear that was rising inside of her and grabbed Jon’s hand to make him stand up. “Seriously, I am fine. Ghost got me,”

Jon glanced to Ghost and to Sansa then he gave a surrendering big sigh. “...Alright, I will hunt but not too far. If something happens just keep running straight until you see a tree. The branches are shaped like an ‘O’ take a left. Okay?” 

Sansa nods. 

“Also, here is a knife,” Jon pulls out a big hunting knife out of his pocket which makes Sansa gasp. “You took that to the store?”

“We have to be protected, Sansa,”

“Right…” Sansa took the knife out of his hand. Jon squeezed her hand and gave her soft glance that made her heart beat a little. “I will be back,”

“Okay,” Sansa whispers. 

Jon gives her a boyish smile then leaves the cabin to go hunt. Sansa shut the door behind him and sighed. “What if he kicks me out? I mean he could be in danger too? Ramsay will kill him. Maybe me being here puts him in danger? Maybe I should leave,” Sansa whispers softly to herself. 

Ghost whines at Sansa. He stands up and with his head pushes her away from the door and blocks the doorway. “Ghost!”

The dire wolf nods his head at her. Sansa rolls her eyes. “You really are Jon’s dire wolf,” then heads to her room to sew for awhile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got angsty real quick.

Jon came back from hunting before night fell. He didn’t catch anything. Jon couldn’t stop thinking about Sansa. He would never forgive himself if someone had taken her while he was gone hunting or worse killed her. Maybe it was a mistake to knock out Gregor. Jon didn’t know Gregor that well...what if he tried round up his mates and tried attacking him or Sansa...

Jon went inside from the back door. He walked past Sansa’s room and saw her room empty.  _ She must be cooking.  _ Jon walked into his room and stripped himself naked then walked into his bathroom. He took a long shower then put on some comfortable clothes. Jon slowly walked into the living room and saw Sansa in the kitchen stirring something. It smelled very delicious. She was humming some tune too. Jon leaned against the wall and watched her cook and stir. He could only see her back but she looked beautiful. Her ‘kissed by fire’ long hair flew down her back, she moved her hips side to side. It warmed Jon’s heart a little. Jon smile quickly turned into a scowl.  _ What the fuck am I doing? This is your sister! Gods, Snow, you really do need to get laid. _

Jon cleared his throat and walked into the small kitchen. “Hello, Sansa,”

“Hey! Your back!” Sansa smiled. 

“Yes, that smells delicious,”   
“Thanks, the stew is almost ready,” Sansa turned it down low and then turned to face Jon. “Catch anything good?”

“Nothing,”

“Not even a fish,” Sansa teases.

Jon shakes his head, embarrassed he couldn’t catch anything. “No,”

“Jon I’m kidding,” Sansa assures him. “We have food and animals might not be out and about today,”

“Or they joined an alliance and are planning to kill me,” Jon quipped.

“Should we plan for a squirrel/bird invasion?”

“Squirrels! Birds?! You think I am just catching squirrels and little blue birds?” Jon exclaims.

Sansa giggles. “I don’t know! Seems you will eat whatever you can get,”

“True, but I do catch other animals like deer, rabbits-”

“Bunnies,” Sansa whines with sadness. "Not cute bunnies!"

“You loved them in those pies, Old Nan served you,”

“THE MEAT WAS BUNNIES!” Sansa exclaims with shock. Jon bursts out laughing. “Yes, Sansa! Gods, you didn’t know that!”

“No,” Sansa smacks herself in the face. “Gods, I am so naive! This is like when I told Tyrion I thought shift meant shit,”

“What?” Jon laughs.

“Long story,” Sansa sighs then turns off the heat on the oven. Jon passes her three bowls. “For the record, you are not _that_ naive...anymore. You are less naive than you were,”

“...Thanks,” Sansa says and squints her eyes at the third bowl. “Can Ghost have this?”

“Yes,”   
“I don’t want him to get sick,” Sansa expresses with worry.

“He won’t. Trust me, Ghost has eaten worse,”

Sansa fills the bowls with beef stew. Jon feeds Ghost while Sansa cuts up some bread and sets up the table in a sweet in the kitchen. She notices Jon sits on the couch.

“Sorry, do you sit on the couch and eat?” Sansa asks him.

“Uh, sometimes,” Jon replies then walks over to the table she set up for them. “But tonight I can sit with you,”

Sansa beams down at a generous Jon. “You don’t have to. I can sit here while you sit over there,”

“I rather sit with you,” Jon says and takes a seat. Sansa sits across from Jon. They both give a smile at each other and begin to eat their food. After a couple of minutes, Jon decides to make conversation with her. “This is very good, Sansa,”   
“Oh, thank you,” Sansa says.  _ Is it time to tell him? Wow, he is almost done with his food. Sansa, you are a wolf. Be brave. Like Robb and mom and dad.  _ “Um, Jon there is something I have to tell you,”

Jon looks up at Sansa. “Okay,”

“You see...I got married-”

“I know,” Jon quickly cuts her off. “I heard you married Tyrion.”

“You did?”

“Yes...I actually met Tyrion. We are not friends friends...but when I got to know him...he seemed like a good guy. Did he treat you well?”

“He did,” Sansa makes a sad smile remembering how kind Tyrion treated her. “I wasn’t that kind to him, I think,”   
“I doubt that, Sansa,”

“No, I...did not really see that he actually cared about me. That he was different from Joffrey and his family. He is honestly the only Lannister I want alive,” Sansa admits to Jon. 

“I can agree to that,” Jon lifts up his glass. Sansa lifts ups her and they clink their glasses together. “So, was that it?”

“No...actually Jon...Tyrion isn’t the only man I married,” Sansa whispers. Jon stops eating and puts his half eaten bread down. Sansa swallows hard then gazes up at Jon. “I married Ramsey Bolton.”

“Bolton,” Jon mutters with some speechlessness. 

Sansa nods sadly. “After Joffrey died, I got out of Kings Landing. Littlefinger saved me. He took me to the Vale. I met my Aunt Lysa...who was, to be honest crazy. I mean really crazy. So crazy she tried to push me out the moon door,” Sansa says.

“What?” Jon says, letting the information sink in. 

“Littlefinger saved me...by pushing her out the moon door...he then had me become his bastard daughter Alayne Stone for awhile...then...he took me to Winterfell one day...said I had to reclaim what was mine...I was stupid to listen to him,” Sansa shuts her eyes, fighting back the tears. “Probably didn’t have a choice even though he said I did. Littlefinger always gets what he wants…”

Anger fuels Jon.  _ I want to kill him.  _ Jon gazes up at Sansa holding back her tears. He reaches for her hand and squeezes it. Sansa opens her eyes, and couple tears fall down her face. She smiles down at Jon holding her hand. Him being there with her gave her some strength to finish. “Littlefinger said to fight what was taken from my family. So I went back to Winterfell and I married Ramsey...he wasn’t like Tyrion...he is a monster…” 

“...I am so sorry Sansa,” Jon said. He didn’t know what else to say. 

“It's okay. Um, you can see I escaped. I wouldn’t have escaped without the help of Theon-”

“Theon?” Jon growls. 

“I know...Ramsey turned him into this pet. I got through to him though. Theon told me he didn’t kill Rickon and Bran,”   
“What?” Jon gasps.

“Yeah, Bran and Rickon are still out there somewhere. Arya is too. Brienne of Tarth told me she saw her,”

“Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“It's a lot to process, Jon. I am telling you now.” Sansa explains lightly.

Jon sighs, still holding her hand and nods. “I know...you're right. This is a lot to process. To be honest, my brain is spinning out of control,” Jon sat back and ran his fingers through his hair. Making some of his black curls falls out of his man bun.

“So is mine and I have known this information,” Sansa sighs. “I am telling you this because you deserved to know and that by me staying here you could be in danger. Ramsey men are still looking for me.”

“I don’t care,” Jon states quickly. 

“Jon-”

“You think I would just kick you out because of a psycho bastard!” Jon exclaimed pointing his arm at the door. “I have fought worst, Sansa!”

“I-”

“Sansa, no matter how our relationship was and is...we are family! Maybe your mother didn’t want me and I am a bastard...I still think of you, Arya, Bran, Robb, and Rickon has **_my family_**! I wouldn’t just kick you out!” 

Sansa blinks and doesn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry...I don’t know what to say...maybe I should go,”

“Sansa, no! Don’t you get it? I don’t want you to go because you think you need to go! I don’t care about the Boltons in Winterfell-”

“BUT I DO!” Sansa barks. Jon stops talking and watches Sansa stand up and pace around. 

“They are in **_our_** home, eating our food, scaring our people, disgracing Winterfell’s name! It's our home! Mine, yours, Arya’s, Brans and Rickons. We have to fight for it!” Sansa declares. Jon stands up and stares at her blankly. 

“Sansa...we can’t fight,”

“Says who?”

“The town and the crown is supporting them!”

“People of the north are only supporting the Boltons because they are scared! The North remembers Jon! They remember the Stark name! We just have to fight and the northerners will back us up,”

“With what army?”

“I am going to gather an army and overthrow Winterfell. We are getting our home and town back,”

“Sansa-”

“I am serious, Jon! I want our home back! It belongs to us and I am going to fight for it! You can fight for it with me or don’t!” Sansa snaps. She walks away from the kitchen and storms into her room. Jon can hear her door slam shut. He closes his eyes and sighs. 

_ Fight? We can’t fight. We can’t...can we? No, I’m done fighting! It just ends in pain...I can’t... _


	8. Chapter 8

 

Sansa slept in the next morning while Jon was up early. He couldn’t sleep after their discussion/argument.  _ Petyr Baelish sold my sister off to Ramsay Bolton. THE RAMSAY BOLTON. Arya was still alive out there. Bran and Rickon were not killed. They were still out there. Sansa wanted to build alliances and overthrow the Boltons and take back Winterfell & Winter Town.  _ “I should have bought ale yesterday,” Jon hissed slamming the fridge shut. He grabbed the box of banana nut muffins and ate one in frustration. Ghost walked down the hallway and sat right in front of Jon giving him a look. “What?” 

Ghost grabbed the muffin from Jon’s other hand and started to eat it on the floor. “Ugh...Ghost I can’t fight. I fought and I lost. I can’t fight anymore. You know that? Okay? So...what if Sansa leaves and goes off on this mission? I can’t make her stay...I do owe it to Ned to keep his daughter safe but it’s not like she is 15 years old! She is like 18 or 19...Gods I don’t even remember Sansa’s birthday! I am the worse!” Jon groans, making his body fall on the couch. Ghost finishes his muffin and lays his head on Jon’s chest. Jon pets him. “You understand...you know how it feels like to be an outcast…” Ghost whines then jumps on Jon and licks his face. He snuggles his head and lays on Jon. “Christ, Ghost, your not a pup anymore,”

Ghost ignores Jon and falls asleep on him. “Guess I have no choice but to sleep now,” Jon sighs deeply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghost knows Jon need some comfort. A big hug. <3


	9. Chapter 9

When Jon awoke Ghost was not on top of him anymore. Jon turned his head and saw Sansa sneaking to get the snowmobile keys off the coffee table. “Nice try,” 

“Damn it,” Sansa groans. 

“Sansa, what are you doing?”

“I am going into town,”

“To Weir Village? Again? If this is about Gregor...I don’t think he is the type of guy you should be with,” 

Sansa scoffs. “First, I don’t need your permission to see a guy. Secondly, I wasn’t going into town to meet some douchebag. I am going to meet some allies,”   
“Allies?” Jon questions.

“It's a good start,” Sansa says softly.  _ I need to try. I really don’t want to contact the Vale...Baelish… _

Jon gazed up at her. She had a hint of fear in her eyes like she was thinking about something. “Sansa, I will protect you, I won’t ever let him put his hands on you again,” he promised.  _ Ever.  _ Sansa inhaled sharply at Jon’s promise. Memories began to flow back to her. Memories she tried to forget. Jon reaches out for her but Sansa flinched away. “Sorry, I was just trying to pass you the keys,”

“Sorry, I was just trying to pass you the keys,”

Sansa sunlit ocean eyes looked into Jon’s dark Stark like eyes. “What?”

“Ghost can go with you. He can fit in the rack,” 

“Okay,” Sansa nods, picks up the keys and clears her throat. “Do you want something?”

“Some ale would be great,”

“Okay,” Sansa said softly Jon could barely hear. Sansa walked towards the door but stopped when Jon blurted out a question she did not want to hear. “Did he rape you?”

Sansa froze in place and she just stared at the door. “...What do you think?”

“I’m sorry,”

“Doesn’t make it better,” Sansa snaps. She was surprised by her boldness.

“I know...be safe,” 

“I will,” Sansa says but turns around and says to her foster brother. “Jon, you shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep. No one can protect anyone,” before she leaves. Once the door shut Jon clenches his fists and throws over the coffee table. He furiously howls “FUCK!” like an angry wolf.  

_ I want to kill Ramsay Bolton, Petyr Baelish, and every person that has mistreated her. I want justice. For her, Arya, Bran, Rickon, Robb, Nedd, even Catelyn. Fuck me, I want to fight.  _


	10. Chapter 10

There was no way anyone would help Sansa in the Weir Village. The whole village liked the Boltons running things. It was like she was in an alternate universe. Sansa heard awful whispers about Robb, her father, mother, and even Jon.  _ No wonder Jon hates this town. It's almost worse than King's Landing.  _ Sansa had to run out of there before she had Ghost rip their throats out. She stopped at a liquor store to buy Jon some ale he wanted before heading home. 

_Wonder what ale tastes like. I never really had any before..._  “Lady Sansa,” Pod hissed at the northern princess, making her get out of her thoughts. Sansa looked up and saw the squire squatting behind the wine glasses. Sansa couldn’t help but make a small chuckle at the cute squire. Sansa casually walked to the wine section and bent down pretending she was looking at wine. “Pod, what are you doing? How did you find me?”

“Brienne found you,”

“Of course, she always keeps her word. Where is she?”

“Some of Bolton men were following us. We separated so they would follow her and she can kill them. I am supposed to meet her at the pharmacy tomorrow at noon,”

“I see,”

“Did you find your brother, Jon?”

“I did. I am staying with him in his cabin. It's about a half hour away from here. It's very isolated.”

“I am happy you found him m’lady,” He smiled with kindness at Sansa.

“Thank, you Pod. I came in town to find people to help me with my cause but it seems everyone in this village loves the Boltons,” Sansa whispered with hatred. 

“Yes. You will have to travel somewhere else to get support,”

“I know...its just I had a fight with Jon and...we just found each other and he doesn’t want to fight which means...I will have to leave him…” Sansa trailed off with sadness. She didn't want to leave Jon but she couldn't just sit and do nothing while Bolton's sat in her family home. 

“I am sorry,”

“It is what is it is,” Sansa murmurs. “You and Brienne should come to the cabin to pick me up in a few days,”  _ I should at least have few more days with Jon before I have to go and fight for our home.  _

“Okay...Brienne might want to come earlier and set camp near the cabin,”

“That’s okay,” Sansa said. “I will see you two later. Be safe,” 

Pod nods. “Of course,”

Sansa stood up then walked over to the ale aisle to pick Jon out some. She then checked out and took her and Ghost home. She would have to break the news to Jon that she was leaving him...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter. I got tired lol.

Sansa opened the door and let Ghost run in and kiss Jon. “Whoa, easy boy!” Jon laughed. “What smells good?”

“What smells good?”

“I made some food,”

“You cooked?” Sansa said with her mouth gaped open.

“Yes, I made you lunch,”

_ Gods is he doing this because what Ramsey did to me.  _ “Jon I don’t need you to pity me,” Sansa said in an icy tone. Jon gazed at her with his soft eyes. “I don’t pity you, Sansa,” He stated. “I wanted to do this for you because I...care about you and I am sorry we fought last night,”  _I don't pity you. I want to punish everyone that has hurt you and the rest of our family._

“...Okay,” Sansa was hesitant but she sat at the table and decided to entertain her foster brother. “Well, thank you,”

“No, problem,” Jon put a plate of mac & cheese on the table for Sansa. “Oh, Jon you didn’t have to,”

“I know, I wanted to. Eat up,” Jon says then goes sit on the couch. Sansa eats quietly and waits until she is finished to talk to Jon. “Again, thank you for the meal.”

“No, problem...you look like you're about to give me bad news,” Jon frowns.

“Not bad news exactly...um...in a couple of days Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne are coming to get me,”

_ Coming to get her?  _ “Brienne of Tarth? Wasn’t she your mother’s protector?”

“She was. Before my mom died she sent her to protect Arya and me. To keep us safe. Arya didn’t trust her and escaped...but she followed me and found me…” Sansa trails off quietly. “She helped me and Theon escape Bolton men.”

“I am glad she was there for you, Sansa and tried to be there for Arya,” Jon says. _Stubborn wild wolf. I miss you, Arya._  

Sansa stands up to clear her dish in the sink. “Me too...guess point is that in couple of days I will be leaving to fight for our home,”

“You have no army, Sansa,” Jon reminds her.

“Weir Village was no help. They all support the stupid Boltons,”

“I know,” Jon sighs.

Sansa turns around to Jon. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought you needed to see for yourself,”   
“Well, I did. I will have to convince the northern houses to fight for House Stark again...I don’t want to leave you, Jon, after we just reunited but I have to-”

Jon blurts out. “I will fight with you,”

“Come again?” Sansa breathes, thinking she is hearing things.  _Did he just say he will come with me?_

“I have fought so many times and lost. I never wanted to fight again but...I can’t let you go off on this mission and sit here waiting for good news.” Jon closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Truth is...I want justice for our family. I want our home back. I want to fight. I want...to go home,” Jon admits to Sansa. It was hard to admit. Winterfell was always Jon’s home even though he always felt like an outcast. Even though Catelyn never loved him. Even though he wasn’t a Stark. It was still his home. He wanted to go back just like Sansa.

“Really?”

“Yes...the fighter in me won’t give up,” Jon curses. Sansa giggles and runs over to Jon to give him a quick hug. Jon hugs her back and pats her back.  _ This feels right… _

Sansa lets go of Jon then looks down at him with sincerity. “Thank you...I am glad I am not doing this alone,” 

“You won’t be alone again. We will get Winterfell back where we will be safe then we will find Arya, Bran, and Rickon,”

_ We will be a family again…hopefully... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will write one or two more chapters tomorrow. Then I got update my Bonkai fics but I will be back to update Jonsa too! The fic will continue :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon talks with Davos & Melisandre.

The next day Jon called Davos to come to his cabin. Davos Seaworth had helped Jon escape Castle Black. Davos wanted to stay by Jon’s side but Jon told him no. Davos was a good man but he didn’t need to follow Jon to the end of the Earth like he did with Stannis. However, now Jon needed Davos help. He will need him by his side to help Sansa take back Winterfell and Wintertown.

Jon opened the door to welcomes Davos into his home. His face fell when he saw Melisandre with her. “Hello, Jon Snow,” She gave him a flirtatious look and walked past him then looked around in the cabin “Nice place,”

Jon grunted. “Thanks,” Davos gave him a sorry glance then walked into Jon’s home next. “I was surprised to hear from you, especially from a telephone,”

“This is important,”

“Okay,” Davos and Melisandre sat on the couch while Jon stayed standing up. 

“My sister, Sansa Stark has found me-”

“I knew I sensed someone else here,” Melisandre murmured. Jon shook his head and ignored the ‘witch'. 

“I am glad you two have found each other. Is she okay?” Davos asked with kindness. He has heard the stories about the Stark girls and what they have done to Sansa.

“She is fine. She is a survivor...you see Sansa and I are going to fight for our home back,”

There was an awkward silence until Davos spoke up. “That is a risky mission,” 

“I know,” Jon sighs. “At first I didn’t want to but if I don’t fight with Sansa, she will be doing this all alone...and I want to go home too.” 

Davos and Melisandre gave each other an agreeing look. “We will help you, Jon Snow,”

“It will be dangerous,” Jon tells them.

“We have been through worse,” Davos tells Jon.

Jons smiles. “Thank you,”

“We should discuss our options,” Davos says standing up. “I will need to get some things then I will be back.”

“Aye, good. Once your back all of us can discuss our options,” 


	13. Chapter 13

Brienne and Pod arrived at Jon’s cabin on their horses. Sansa greeted them with a big smile. “You guys made it,”  _That was quick!_

“Of course we made it, Lady Sansa. I gave you my oath to protect you at all costs,”

Sansa chuckled. “Right, thank you, Brienne,” Sansa sometimes felt like Brienne was from another time period. Yes, she promised to protect her but things change. Sansa would understand if Brienne had to go off. I mean she wasn’t paying her yet. Once, she got her home back all of that would change. She would pay Brienne and Pod for their services and give them a place to stay in Winterfell. “I am having a meeting with Jon, Davos, and Melisandre,” 

“The red woman and Stannis’s hand?” Brienne snapped with distaste.

“I know...I don’t really trust them but Jon does. They are supposed to help us and I need all the help I can get,”

“Lady Sansa, if you don’t mind me and Pod would like to attend this meeting you. For you protection,” Brienne requests.

“Of course! Are you two hungry?”

“YES!” Pod blurts. Brienne clears her throat and glares at the squire. “I mean no! Our first job is to protect you...even though if I die from hunger I can’t really protect you,” 

Sansa giggles. “Come on, I just made some grilled cheeses and kale soup,” leading them into the cabin.

“Yum, grilled cheese!” Pod licks his lips and quickly follows Sansa.

“Kale soup?” Brienne questions following the squire and Sansa into the cabin. 


	14. Chapter 14

After Sansa served Brienne and Pod lunch, Jon came into the cabin putting down a bigger table and rolling across a map. Jon put plenty of chairs around the table and took a second to catch his breath. He was all sweating and tired from carrying all those things by himself.

“You know you could have asked us for some help,” Sansa tells Jon. Jon turns his head and is startled by Sansa sitting at the small kitchen table with Pod and Brienne. 

“I didn’t see you there!” Jon says still catching his breath.

“Jon, this is Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne,”

“Nice to meet you two!” Jon walks over to the table to them and shakes their hands. “Thank you for protecting Sansa,”

“No prob-”

Brienne interrupts Podrick and says to Jon. “Just doing my duty. I was served to protect Lady Sansa until my heart beats no more,”

“Aye,” Jon exhales awkwardly and nods. 

Sansa clears her throat. “Where are Davos and Melisandre?”

“They are coming. Bringing more horses and men,” Jon explains.

_ We are leaving so soon? We haven't even had the meeting yet.  _ “Are we leaving tonight?”

“I think we should leave in the morning, actually. We’ll discuss it in a little bit,” Jon gives her an assuring smile then walks away from the table to go to his room to take a shower.

_ Did he discuss the plan with Davos already? No...he would already have told me...would he?  _ “Lady Sansa, thank you for lunch,” Pod says.

“Oh, no problem. You should always remember to feed yourselves,” Sansa gives Brienne a knowing look. Brienne sighs and finally takes a bite of her grilled cheese which makes Pod and Sansa smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would Jon be all sweaty and stuff carrying a big ass table and chairs? I mean idk, I think I just wanted sweaty Jon lol ;)


	15. Chapter 15

 

At one side of the table, Sansa sat in the middle of Brienne and Pod while Davos and Melisandre sat on the other side. Jon was standing on Sansa’s side looking at the map and thinking. 

Davos decided to speak first. “Sansa, Jon has told me you two will ask the Freefolk for support?”

“Yes,” Sansa nods. “Jon thinks they will agree if we promise them a house.”

“They might...Jon will have to be the one to ask them though,” 

Sansa looks up to Jon who has a scared look on his face then back to Davos. “Jon was exiled,”

“Yes, if someone from the Night's Watch catches him...well they have right to bring him back to Castle Black for punishment,”

“You mean to be put to death,” Sansa clarifies. Davos nods. "Sadly, yes, m'lady," 

“Sansa, it's fine. I will go see Tormund and ask for their allegiance.” Jon assures his sister. “Right now the whole bloody North seems to support the Boltons,”

“Not until they find out they have a choice. Father use to say Northerners are different from Southerners. They are loyal.” Sansa tells them. "The North remembers. They remember the Stark name. They will support us,"

“...I agree, but we must watch out. Bolton's have many spies and have things on each house. We must be careful.”

_He doesn't understand. They will back us...they have to! We are the Starks._ Sansa sighs. Jon cuts in and says. “There is House Glover, Manderly, and Mormont. There are Northern houses Sansa can ask for help,”

“You mean **_us_**?”

“Sansa, I don’t have the Stark name,” Jon reminds her.

“You are just has much of Ned Stark’s son than Ramsey is Roose’s. The people know who you are Jon. If you ask , they will help.”

“We will need more houses to back us,” Davos advises.

“I have written a letter to my uncle, The Blackfish. He has retaken Riverrun. My uncle will surely help us,”

“How did you know he had taken back Riverrun?”

_ Littlefinger told me before he left me in Ramsay's paws. The bastard.  _ “I heard Roose Bolton talking about it,” Sansa lies. 

Jon hesitantly nods. “Aye, if we get Freefolk, and Tully's support it's a start.”

Sansa makes a small victorious smile. “We will. We are going home,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best. I am not good @ this stuff plus I got very tired again. :P


	16. Chapter 16

 

Davos, Melisandre decided to stay in an inn at Weir Village then would return early in the morning to depart for the mission. Jon ordered the men they brought to watch the cabin. Davos had informed Jon there were Bolton men around Weir Village looking for Sansa Stark, Ramsey’s bride. You had to go a certain way to get to the cabin but Jon didn’t want to take any chances. Neither did Brienne. She decided to make camp outside to look out. Brienne wanted to make sure Sansa would be kept safe and she didn’t trust Davos and the red woman. However, Pod slept on Jon’s couch while Brienne looked out for Bolton men. Sansa insisted that Pod gets some rest. He looked exhausted. Sansa wondered if Brienne ever lets the boy eat or sleep at all.

 

Around 9 o'clock Jon knocked on Sansa’s door lightly. “Come in,” Sansa called out in a soft tone. Jon opened the door and greeted Sansa who was getting in her bed. 

“Sorry, I just wanted to say goodnight,”

“It's fine,” Sansa assures Jon getting under her covers. “So...ready to leave the cabin life?”

“It's weird. I want to go home but there is something in me that wants to stay in this cabin,”

“Think that happens to everyone,” Sansa shrugs. “It's not the end, you can come back here again.”

“I think I will. Maybe I can take Arya, Bran, and Rickon back here. Teach them how to fish?” Jon suggests.   
“That would be nice...even though I think Arya already knows how to fish. I mean she did always spy on you, Robb, Theon, and father when you guys went out fishing,”

“And hunting,” Jon adds with a sad smile. “Gods...I miss her…”

“I do too...we were always fighting but...she still my sister…” Sansa sighs. “She will probably hate me when she sees me again,”

“Of course not, I think Arya will love seeing you again,”

“You think?”

Jon nods. He walks over to Sansa’s bed and sits at the end. “You know we were never that close but I was relieved to see you,”

Sansa eyes light up and grin. “Me too,” Jon gives Sansa a warm gaze. Sansa doesn't look away from Jon but does press her lips together. Not knowing what to say.

_ What is happening? Gods Jon why are you staring at her!  _ Jon averts his eyes away from her quickly and forces himself to chuckle. “Well...I will let you get some rest. I am tired,”

“Right, goodnight,”  _ That was weird. Maybe he is overtired...  _ Sansa lays her head down on her pillow and closes her eyes. Jon leaves and shuts the door behind him. “You are really losing it, Snow.”  _ Maybe I just need to get laid. I haven’t been with anyone since Ygritte...Ygritte… _


	17. Chapter 17

 

Jon stood outside watching everyone preparing to leave when Sansa came out. Jon turned around and notices she braided her hair to the side and was wearing a new dress, with a fur coat. “New dress?”

“Yes. How do you like?” Sansa asked.

“It's good...I like the wolf bit,” Jon pointed to the dire wolf sigil that she embroidered to her chest. Jon made a dorkish face which Sansa thought was adorable. “Good because I made this for you,” Sansa handed Jon a coat that looked similar to fathers. “For me?” 

“Yes. I made it just like fathers...well from what I could remember,” Sansa explains. 

Jon put his hand on the furs and mouth was open a little in shock. _Sansa made_ _  me this? Furs? Just like Neds…  _ “Thank you, Sansa,” Jon looked up at her still in shock. Sansa smiled and said. “You're welcome,” then walked away to pick out the horse of her choice. Jon looked back down at the fur coat and made a small smile. He was still in disbelief that Sansa made him a Stark fur coat.  _ This was very kind of her.  _

“We're about ready Jon,” Davos warned him. 

“Good,” Jon says while trying on the fur coat Sansa made for him. After he is finished he tells Davos. “We’re going to the Freefolk first. After we will make our way down.”

“We will have to be careful...if one of the men from the watch-”

“It will be fine, Davos,” Jon puts his hand on his shoulder. “If I do get caught, I request you keep helping Sansa. Follow her to Winterfell, guide her,” Jon asks. Davos nods his head. “Of course, Jon,”

Jon gives Davos a ‘thank you’ look then turns to pick out his horse. “Time to go,” Davos follows and calls for everyone to be ready. Jon hops on the horse right in front of Sansa’s.  _ Time to go home.  _ Jon starts his horse leading it away from the cabin, and everyone follows.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I tried my best lol

Tormund Giantsbane gave Jon a big hug and whispered in his ear. “You have all these people following you like your some God. Wonder if they would keep following you if they knew you had a small pecker,” Jon chuckles and lets go of Tormund’s embrace. “I have missed you,”

“You miss a wildling? Better not say that too loud, crow,”

Jon nods and smile turns upside down. Tormund sighs. “Heard about your exile...you made a big risk coming here,”

“I know. It's important. I need some men to fight for me?”

“You're not planning on trying to overthrow Castle Black?” Tormund questions.

“No,” Jon shakes his head. “I want to fight for my home back. Winterfell,”

“Winterfell,” Tormund breathes. “Doesn’t the flayers own that now?”

“Aye, but they are ruining the North,”

“Jon-”

“I know, look...we both know a _bigger threat_ is coming. To be safe, to prepare for a greater war we need Winterfell, and Winter Town,” Jon explains. 

Before Tormund can respond an old wildling woman interrupts. “You mean you need Winterfell & winter town,” She glares at Jon. “You want us to sacrifice our people so you can go back home,”

Jon looks around to the wildlings then Tormund. He clears his throat and speaks loudly so everyone can hear him. “I know what it looks like. You think I am coming here for a selfish reason...and you are right. I want to go home. I want to take my sister home. I will not lie about that. However, I know we will be safe if we get to Winterfell. What do you think is going to happen when the whites come? Are they going to spare your women and children? No! He will kill you all! Around the walls of Winterfell, you will be safe! I know that we have our differences but we need to work together to beat the threat!” The wildlings murmur around each other. They look up to Tormund to make the final decision. “We will fight for you, Crow. Like you fought for us,” 

Jon makes a small smile to all of them. “Thank you. I promise I will keep you all safe,” 

 

Sansa watches has Jon promises to keep all the wildlings safe.  _ Stop making promises, Jon.  _ After talking with Tormund, Jon, Sansa, and Davos walk back to the short camp they set up. 

“The Freefolk have agreed to fight with us,” Jon announces to the group.

“There men will be following us,” Davos adds. 

“I predicted this would happen,” Melisandre says then walks back to her horse. Jon rolls his eyes at her and turns to Sansa. “This is a good start,”

“It is...Jon, you have to stop making promises to people,”

Jon gazes at her unsure facial expression and states.  “I only make promises I know I can keep, Sansa,” then goes to prepare their men to leave. Sansa sighs deeply then goes back to her horse. ‘ _ I only make promises I know I can keep’. You don’t know that you can keep them! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The answer is no. The Whiter Walkers won't be zombies. They are people but a threat. I am thinking they have been wronged and want take over Westeros. They are a bigger threat than Dany. They want people to bow down like they are Gods basically. idk I have to work it out. If anyone has any suggestions that would be good. I just thought the Freefolk would need more to go than just they get their own house? 
> 
> Also, I am looking up North map. I want them to make stops and stuff. So if it's not super accurate I am sorry. I don't know how long it will take them to get to A & B. Then it's modern too. So again if it's not accurate I am sorry. I already got BOTB mapped out in my head too. It won't be big like in Thrones but it will be something and modernish. 
> 
> Then SPOILER ALERT:
> 
> I can't let Rickon die in this fic. He deserves better! Also, i like jonsa fics when they r like parents and raise him lol. He will get hurt but he will not be you know dead...so if u wanted Rickon be dead this is not the fic for u lmao ;)


	19. Chapter 19

 

Sansa didn’t know how long they rode but all she knew that she felt tired.  _ You are a Stark. Your father and brother did this. You can too.  _ Jon horse sped up to walk beside her horse. “Sansa?”

“Yeah?”

“How are you doing?”

“Good,” Sansa shrugs, trying to look like she wasn’t exhausted. Jon studied her. She had bags under her eyes and her face looked pale. “You don’t look well,”

“Jon I am fine,”

“No, you are not,”

“Look we need to get far away from Castle Black. They will hang you if they see you,”

Jon peaks ahead and sees black furs. “Too late for that,” Sansa gazes forward and squints her eyes. “Oh no,”

“It's fine,”

“Jon-”

“Whatever happens, keep going,”

“They can not take you! I am not going without you!” Sansa argues. 

“Sansa-” She scowls at Jon and makes her horse run to the brothers in black. Jon gasps and is about to follow her. Davos makes his horse step in front of Jon. “Are you trying to get caught?”   
“Sansa can’t be there by herself! Move!”   
“Lower your voice! Let her speak to them, okay? Trust her,” Davos explains. 

Jon growls and watches Sansa gallop right in front of the brothers. One gives her something then turn the other way. Sansa rides back to Jon. “Who were they?”   
“Said they were with Edd,”

“Thank the Gods,” Davos says. “What did they want?”

“They said we need to get far away from Castle Black and...they gave me this to give to Jon,” Sansa says then passed Jon the letter. It had the Bolton sigil on it. He eyed Sansa anxiously. She kept staring down at the letter. Jon shoved it in one of his pockets then yelled. “We keep moving!”

“What about the letter?”

“I will read it once we get somewhere safe,” Jon says. Before Sansa can argue he rides off with his horse. Sansa grinds her teeth then follows him.  _ I need to see that letter! _


	20. Chapter 20

 

Once they got far away from Castle Black they decided to camp out for the night. Jon promised once they got closer to the Northern Houses they would stay in some inns. Sansa shrugged Jon off and didn’t care. She didn’t care she was camping out like a wildling. She was a Stark. _A wolf_. She would survive. Also, she only cared about what was in the letter. After settling in, Jon rounded Davos, Melisandre, and Sansa around in his tent. Jon sat down in the middle of the folded table and made a big sigh. 

“Open it,” Sansa demanded lowly.

Jon did what she said and read the letter out loud. 

 

_ To the traitor and bastard, Jon Snow _

_ You allowed thousands on Wildlings past the wall. You have betrayed your own kind and the North. Winterfell and Winter Town in my mine, bastard, come and see. Your brother Rickon is in my dungeon- _

 

Jon's mouth fell open, feeling his heart drop from his chest. He gazed up at Sansa who face tensed up and gasped. Jon turned his eyes back to the letter and continued. 

 

_ His dire wolf's skin is on my floor, come and see. I want my bride back, bastard. Send her to me and I will not trouble your wildlings lovers or you. Keep her from me and I will ride North to slaughter every wildling woman, man, and babe. You will watch has I skin them alive. You will watch- _

 

Jon stopped again then read to himself. Sansa could tell something made him very shaken and angry. Jon rolled the letter up. “The rest is nonsense,”

It was like Sansa could not control herself. She reaches across the table and snatched the letter from Jon’s hand.  _ Nothing is nonsense with Ramsay.  _ She stood up from the table and read with her back turned to the table. 

 

_ As my soldiers take turn raping your sister. You will watch as my dogs devour your little brother. Then I will spoon your eyes from your sockets and let my dogs do the rest. Come, and see. _

 

_ Ramsay Bolton, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. _

 

 

Sansa turned to Jon who eyes staring down at the table. Once he gazed up at Sansa, she saw a flicker of anger in his pupils. “Warden of the North?”

“He killed Roose, his father. Now he has Rickon,”

“...We don’t know that,”

“Yes we do,” Sansa nods. “He has our brother locked up like a prisoner in his own home!”

Jon makes an anxious look which makes Sansa annoyed. She goes over to Jon and takes his hand. “He has not only our home, and town, but now he has Rickon too! We must fight for it!” When Jon gazes up at her, her soft eyes are begging him to not give up. All Jon can do is nod his head slightly. He can not fail her. He can not fail Rickon. He had to defeat Ramsay and bring them home. Or die trying...


	21. Chapter 21

 

During the middle of the night, Jon left his tent to check on Sansa. He didn’t like that Sansa had her own tent. He was scared that one day she would be gone. That someone would take her or kill her and it would be all his fault. After learning about what Ramsey did to Sansa and the letter he received, he was scared. What if he did lose? What if somehow Ramsay took Sansa? He would hurt her again and again. Jon shook his head trying to get the image out of his head. 

_ Sansa is okay. She is safe with you. No one will hurt her.  _ Jon opened the tent and walked in. Ghost was laying next to Sansa. The wolf peeked his head up but lowered it when he saw it was Jon. Sansa turned her head in a tired some way and whispered. “Jon?”

Jon walked over to her cot. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay,”

_He is worried?_ “I am fine. Ghost is keeping me safe,” 

“Good,” 

There is an awkward silence that occurs. Sansa bites her lip and sits up while covering herself with the blanket. “Jon?”

“Yes?”

“I know you were trying to protect me, but I don’t need your protection. I can handle things,”

“Sansa-”

“No, listen, please,” Sansa begs. “I know I am not like Arya or Brienne but I am strong. I don’t need you hiding the threats Ramsay is making. Even if it’s at me. Trust me, I have heard worse,” Sansa explains softly, pushing down the memories of Kings Landing. 

Jon sighs then sit at the end of her bed. “I know you are not Arya. I don’t want you to be Arya. I want you to be, Sansa. Okay?”

“...Okay,”

“Good...now get some rest. We have a big day, tomorrow,” Jon says then gives her a quick kiss on the forehead. He smiles at her then leaves her tent. Sansa grins.  _ I don’t deserve such a big brother like him. He will protect me...hopefully… _

Sansa lays back down then clings to Ghost. 


	22. Chapter 22

Jon's eyes stared into Sansa’s back has she rode her horse in front of him. He couldn’t see her face but he knew she was pissed. They went to over five houses and they all rejected them. The houses had different reasons but all of them had one thing in common. 

They were all  _ scared _ .

House Bolton terrified them and none would stand up and help House Stark defeat them.  _ How are we supposed to help the people if no one helps us? _

“King,” Melisandre whispered. Jon looked to his right the Red Woman giving him a confident smile. _What does she want?_  “My name is Jon. Call me that or Lord Snow,”

“Lord Snow,” Melisandre exhales. “Don’t be down. You will win,”

“How do you know?”

“I have seen it in the fire,”

Jon couldn’t help but make a small laugh. “Fire?” 

“Yes, I saw you fighting in a battle for Winterfell and winning.”

“...What else did you see in this vision?”

“Curious?” She smirked.

Jon rolled his eyes. “Actually no, nevermind,” 

“WE’RE HERE!” Sansa announced loudly, then made her horse towards the inn she saw. Jon followed her with worry.

In front of the Inn, Sansa got off her horse, then brushed herself off. Jon was still on his horse watching her. “You okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“We didn’t get any more men,” Jon reminds her.

Sansa sighs and puts her hands on her hips. “There are more loyal houses in the North and tomorrow is another day! How about you get you and your wildling people settled in,” Sansa snaps then walks into the inn, slamming the door behind her. Jon growls with annoyance. Ghost comes up beside his horse and gazes up at Jon. 

“Come on, Ghost,” Jon turns his horse around back to the many men that were following them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit angsty. I am a bit down. My father has a friend who always tells him what happens every season. He seems right every season so far and my dad told me Sansa dies last ep of S7. I can't risk seeing Sansa die so I won't be watching the season finale of S7. I am really not sure what will happen in S7 or season finale but I am sad thinking that after everything Sansa has been through that she would just die...
> 
> Anyway, next chapter will be more lighter. Still, Sansa is upset tho.

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Jon will think Sansa is the only Stark left even though he still hopes in his heart Bran and Arya are out there. 
> 
> Arya and Bran are still alive like in tv show, it will be awhile before they all reunite though.


End file.
